


mechanics about strongly correlated systems

by entanglement



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Reichenbach, What am I doing, vague descriptions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglement/pseuds/entanglement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tension</p>
<p> </p>
<p>then resolution</p>
            </blockquote>





	mechanics about strongly correlated systems

After the meeting at the pool, Sherlock digs out the scrap of paper and calls the number.

"I knew it was you from the start," he insists to a voicemail. It's one of the ones that only spits back the number you've dialed in a robotic tone and asks you to leave a message. It could be anyone's inbox. Moriarty could've ditched the phone already and Sherlock could be leaving a vaguely threatening message for a stranger.

No. Moriarty would keep it. He can't explain how he knows, but Sherlock knows Moriarty would give in to curiosity. It might be that intoxicating sense of understanding that Sherlock finds himself desperately seeking out again. Moriarty would want it too.

He takes a deep breath and finishes, "We need to talk."

 

\--

 

_Where is he? What's he planning? Is it for me?_ The questions slowly stack up inside Sherlock's head for weeks as he waits for a reply. It's yet another preoccupation for his mind, but it's not like a case. Moriarty is a phantom limb with a nagging itch remembered from before the trauma. He's this burn he can feel the heat from, but he can't follow the scent of smoke to the source to put the goddamn fire out.

25 days after the original message, Sherlock's phone rings, startling both him and Watson in their usual sitting room silence. Blocked number.

"Hello?" Sherlock murmurs low. He ignores the curious glance from Watson over the newspaper he's reading.

"Knowing for sure is never really that satisfying. Hm. Well, maybe for a little while," a familiar voice muses in the singsong tone that'd taken up residency in Sherlock's head for the last few weeks like an earworm. Then there's a pause, likely for dramatic effect. "I assume the meeting you want is face to face. Get rid of the sidekick first."

Sherlock already begins mentally working ahead on the apology he'll be giving John later as he ends the call on his phone.

 

\--

 

Surprisingly, the first kiss comes easy to both of them. There's a bit of confusion on how close they should be and where their hands should go, but it's sorted by the time they shuffle back to Sherlock's room and drop onto his bed. Any further confusion is instantly forgiven, but Jim's face lights up with a giggle that Sherlock can't help but mirror in a deep, rumbling chuckle each time there's an awkward move. Somehow, it's natural. It's a continuation of the conversation they've been having, lacking words in places just like it always had.

It's easy to see how ordinary people can furiously tangle themselves together when Jim lets out the first soft groan of Sherlock's name and sighs it out again when he comes.

"This isn't the talk I'd imagined," Sherlock says later once the desire to melt into each other has died down a tiny bit. Jim obviously still feels it considering how he's pressed to Sherlock's side.

"That's your problem," Jim mutters into the curve of his neck.

"Problem?"

"The best way to anticipate my actions is to stop anticipating my actions."

It's not that simple and Sherlock can hear how complicated it all is in the tone of Jim's voice, but the effort to seek out elaboration escapes from Sherlock's grasp when Jim guides him into another kiss.


End file.
